


Minden után

by shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gen, shwarma
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: A shwarma mindent megold.





	Minden után

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumo/gifts).



Most már napok óta gyepálták egymást. Ezt már nem lehetett másnak nevezni. Mintha visszamentek volna a gyerekkorukba, és kapj el, ha tudszot játszottak volna, hogy aztán pillanatokkal később igazi boxolókká váljanak. Mindenkinek kezdett már elege lenni belőle, és lassan már azt se tudták, hogy miért is csinálják. Ráadásul Rhodey komoly sérüléseket szerzett, és Tony szeme alatt is ott éktelenkedett egy ideje az a folt. Natasha is egyre többet feküdt a torony kanapéján T'Challa oldalához kucorodva, akár két macska.   
A másik oldalon Wanda bírta talán a legjobban, ami azért elég meglepő volt, tekintve, hogy Vízió volt az ellenfele. A fiúk ugyanakkor egyre romosabb állapotba kerültek. Buckynak rendszeresen kellett bütykölni a karját, Steve-en is egyre több volt a seb, és Sam, Scott és Clint se voltak olyan fittek már, mint az egész kezdetén.   
Mostanában ez volt a menetrendjük - reggel mindenki ment a dolgára, többnyire találkoztak, egymásnak mentek, néha, amikor időben észbe kaptak, akkor életeket mentettek, utána újra egymásnak estek, végül, amikor már nem bírták tovább, úgy távoztak, mintha ők kerültek volna ki győztesen az ütközetből. Eddig két teljes város, egy raktárépület és két iskola bánta a harcokat. Mondjuk az utóbbi esetben a diákok köszönő leveleket küldtek a hősöknek, mert így a tanítás egy időre szünetelt. 

Ez a nap se volt másmilyen. Steve és Bucky épp Clint segítségére siettek, aki komoly közelharcba keveredett a szervvel, és épp próbált kimászni Scott segítségével a bajból, de végül még így se boldogultak a túlerővel. Wanda és Sam a város másik felét próbálták éppen átrendezni Vízió és Harcigép segítségével, úgyhogy nekik meg volt a saját bajuk, nem is zavarták őket. Így maradt a két ex-katona, mint lehetséges segítő kéz. Bucky esetében fémkar.  
Mire befutottak, az íjász és a tolvaj már körbe volt bástyázva egy jó adag törmelékkel, azok mögött próbálták meghúzni magukat.   
\- Mi a helyzet? - huppant le melléjük Steve, pont mielőtt eltalálhatta volna egy golyó, míg Bucky a másik oldalon helyezkedett el.  
\- Nos, röviden, kifogytam minden nyílvesszőből. Scott ruháján bedöglött valami, és nem tudja helyrehozni, legalább is nem ilyen körülmények között. Ja, és lőnek ránk. Próbáltuk őket kővel dobálni, mert abból rengeteg van, de nem sokra mentünk vele. Hát, ennyi - magyarázta Clint olyan nyugodtan, mintha az időjárásról beszélne.  
\- Meg a fülesből, amit útközben szereztem, megtudtam, hogy már riasztották Starkot. Vagyis a helyzetünk közel se volt rózsás, és kellett a segítség - vonta meg a vállát Scott, bár rajta látszott, hogy nem kicsit ideges.  
\- Már itt is van - jegyezte meg ekkor Bucky, és valóban, ebben a pillanatban jelent meg Vasember a levegőben.  
\- Na jó, ha jelzek, akkor tűnjetek el innen minél hamarabb, rendben? - nézett rá Steve a társaira, mire amazok hevesen bólogattak - Most, gyerünk!  
Együtt ugrott elő Buckyval a nyomában a törmelékek mögül, és pajzsát előreszegezve rohant neki Tonynak, míg megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy Clintnek és Scottnak sikerült kereket oldania. Tony viszont nem tétlenkedett, és bevetette a tüzérségét, ami újabb rombolással járt. Ekkor már a rendőrség is menekült előlük, elvégre féltették az életüket. A civilek már eltűntek a környékről, úgyhogy már csak a saját bőrüket kellett menteniük.   
A triónak viszont eszébe se jutott, hogy elmeneküljenek, helyette viszont keményen összecsaptak. Jelen esetben Steve a falon kötött ki, Bucky átesett egy kocsin, míg Tony földet ért, de elég keményen. Összekapták magukat, és újra támadásba lendültek. Bucky beugrott Steve pajzsa mögé, hogy fedezékben legyen, utána barátja válláról ugrott a levegőbe, hogy elkaszálja a zsenit, de elvétette, viszont amíg Tony rá figyelt, addig Steve alulról támadhatott, amit már nem tudott kivédeni.   
Ezúttal mindhárman földre kerültek, de szinte azonnal föl is ugrottak, és most már a földön folytatták a csatát. Az épület, amely mellett egymásnak estek, egy ponton megadta magát, és összedőlt egy erősebb találatnak köszönhetően. Viszont ekkor megtörtént, amire se Steve, se Tony nem számított. Ugyanis a fal teljesen maga alá temette volna a zsenit, akinek már nem maradt ideje eltűnni onnan, de Bucky odarohant, és a lendületével továbbsodorta mindkettejüket, így végül kilökte magukat a záporozó törmelék alól, egyenesen a Kapitány gyomrába. Újra elterültek a földön, de ezúttal nem siettek fölkelni, inkább lihegéssel töltötték az idejüket. Pontosabban Steve és Tony ziháltak, míg Bucky egykedvűen nézegette az égen suhanó felhőket.  
\- Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele, de nekem nagyon elegem van egészből - szólalt meg váratlanul Tony.  
\- Egyet értek. Nem akarok több sérülést okozni se neked, se Natashának, se a többieknek - helyeselt Steve.  
\- Megbeszéltük - bólintott a zseni, majd elővette a telefonját, bütykölt rajta valamit, végül beleszólt - Bosszúállók, figyelem! Steve-vel bedobtuk a törülközőt, úgyhogy ideje enni egy kis shwarmát! Mindenki legyen a 42. utcai étkezdében negyed órán belül! Adás vége.   
Tony nagy nehezen fölült, miközben a saját és Steve csapatának tagjai visszajeleztek, hogy ott lesznek.  
\- Rendben fiúk. Indulunk kajálni, ez parancs - tornázta föl magát, és kinyújtotta az egyik kezét Steve, a másikat pedig Bucky felé.  
\- Vettem - vigyorodott el a katona, és megfogta a segítőkész kart.  
Bucky is követte a példáját, majd seperc alatt az étteremhez értek, ahol a többiek már adták is le a rendelést. Végül megegyeztek abban, hogy totálisan fölösleges volt egymásnak esni, mert nem ők voltak az igazi ellenfél, de úgy döntöttek, hogy erről majd Furyval beszélnek. Egyelőre inkább csak élvezték egymás társaságát, és a shwarma ízvilágát, miközben kedélyesen beszélgettek. Az étterem vezetője pedig csak legyintett. Már megszokta a látványt.


End file.
